


The Musical

by LucidaCentury (Sephora909)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephora909/pseuds/LucidaCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina took revenge on Rumplestiltskin by giving Belle tickets for the Broadway musical Beauty and the Beast. Of course, Belle can not contain her excitement and forces the Dark One to go with her. However, she had not planned that her love for the Disney adaptation would turn against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musical

Rumplestiltskin knew Regina was evil, but she had gone too far. Giving Belle tickets for the Broadway musical Beauty and the Beast was an even more poisonous gift than the apple she gave Snow. Of course, Belle absolutely wanted to go: she loved the so-called adaptation of their life which she had forced him to watch. Come to think of it, he wondered if that blasted DVD wasn’t another of Regina’s attack on his pride. Anyway, Belle’s puppy eyes had the same effect on him as his dagger: both could make him do anything.

So here he was, in a theatre full of screaming children, stupid parents and teenage girls who still believed in fairy tales. If not for Belle’s reassuring hand on his and her comforting chatter, he would have escaped right away. At least, Regina had the decency of taking them good seats.

“Look, Rumple! It’s starting!” Belle exclaimed like most of the children around them.

The curtains finally opened on an endless continuity of false information, made up facts and characters, and stupid songs Belle would never stop singing afterward. Rumplestiltskin froze when he heard the song added for the part of the beast. He tried to convince himself that he could avoid being puppy eyed by his naughty librarian into singing that, but he knew he wouldn’t be that lucky.

The first part of this torture was about to end on the infamous “Be our Guest” song, when the show suddenly became interesting. His eyes widened as much as humanly possible as the Belle on stage began a performance of French cancan. She lifted her skirts, openly showing her petticoat, and danced in a most provocative way while occasionally yelping. Rumplestiltskin was so focused on committing every detail to memory that he only noticed Belle’s shock when the curtains closed for the interval.

Slowly, they both turned their head to see the other’s reaction. At first, Belle was glad that Rumplestiltskin was as appalled as her, but it was short-lived. As soon as she noticed the corner of his mouth turning into a feral grin, she got up.

“I’m going to the ladies’,” she apologized and ran like a crocodile was chasing her.

Belle dancing the cancan… Now that was something worth the humiliation of being compared to an illiterate animal with fur, horns and a tail. He would make sure to express his gratitude to Regina by buying her a ticket for Snow White On Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Like it on Tumblr?](http://lucidacentury.tumblr.com/post/82922458974/the-musical)


End file.
